In Questioned Bonds
by ThisAnimatedCritic
Summary: The Big Four is a prophecy. A prophecy horrible people(if you could call them people) want to control. Meanwhile, Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel receive letters to one of the most amazing places on the planet. How will they handle school? What does Harry think of these four? Why am I asking you? All the answers are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

This applies to the whole story: I own nothing! This idea is mine, everything else, the characters, location, yada yada, is not mine. I would think you would know that since your on fanfiction...

* * *

"_It makes me so happy. To be at the beginning again, knowing almost nothing...A door like this has cracked open five or six times since we got up on our hind legs. It's the best possible time of being alive, when almost everything you thought you knew is wrong."_

_-Tom Stoopard, Arcadia_

* * *

Chapter 1: What a Weird Letter

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked out the window serenely. The time was soon to arrive. This coming September one of the most famous names in the entire wizarding world was coming to Hogwarts. Young Mr. Potter was going to cause quiet a commotion in his arrival Dumbledore was sure. Though Harry wasn't the only student to be excited over this year, oh no, over the course of the last few years Albus had discovered a few other children that sparked his interest through his large network of information. Small things that most of the wizards who even told him didn't quiet grasp what they may have stumped upon.

There are a couple of hidden communities that had muggles and magical folk living in harmony without the wizards and witches having to hide their talents in any way. Dumbledore had been astonished to hear that these places existed, muggles still living in times without their electricity or cars, but with torches, horses, and magic still around them. One such place was in the highlands of Scotland, this place still they had magic surround them in their forest, mountains, and visiting witches and wizards.

He had wondered how such a place could have remand hidden from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. If they had known of this place they surely would have destroyed it since it symbolized everything they stood against: muggles and magic folk living in harmony.

It was investigating this that he had found the young princess with a spark for the mythical.

Merida DunBroch was an undiscovered witch and the moment the old wizard was aware of this fact he added her to the list of letters for Hogwarts. He found why the place wasn't in the papers or the Ministry wasn't investigating it. The wizards and witches that visiting this muggle community were a few teacups short of a full set in the public's view at least. Dumbledore on the other hand was very pleased and though he hadn't discovered the magic that hid this kingdom he had a feeling the mystery would be a great help to his cause and having young Merida around may open a few doors.

The next discovery had been a little less shocking but more mysterious. One of Albus's old friends had been looking around for a unicorn to collect some hair when he had stumbled upon a tower in the middle of a forest in the country of Corona. There was no door to enter and no way to climb up safely. He had heard a young voice singing a beautiful lullaby and felt strong magic. So strong that it seemed the vegetation around him became lusher until the song ended. He had called up to the tower but no answer came.

The man being poor at summoning spells, decided to go fetch his broom to fly up to the only window. When he returned to where he thought the tower to be though, he found himself lost. Wondering around searching, he could not locate the tower again and after many failed attempts returned home. He had written Dumbledore this tale and said it was a voice of a child and he was sure if anyone could find this child in a tower it was Albus. Always excited for an adventure, Albus accepted the challenge and after many months of grueling searching, interviews and research Albus had found that the only occupants of the tower was a single eccentric, untrusting witch and her daughter. The witch he could not find the name of, but the daughter had apparently once or twice written a short message about herself and thrown it into the river. It was obvious that little Ms. Rapunzel Sunworth was a lonely little girl and although the messages had asked for friends she hadn't said anything about the tower where she lived.

As for the tower, Albus concluded it had very strong wards and cloaking spells, the only way to find it would be to not look for it. It was this fact that stopped Albus from further searching. Instead he worked on a charm to use on his owls that after much experimentation would be able to find and pass these defenses for he was sure that the girl was a witch. Her name added to the list, he was to be certain that this girl would be allowed out of the tower to learn her magic no matter what her overbearing parent had to say about it.

The next case had a story closer to what Albus was used to, but with an exciting and somewhat personal twist. An old friend who served in the Order of the Phoenix and a close friend of many including the late Potters. Mr. Jonathon 'Frost' Overland was an amazing Auror with a bloodline gift for winter magic. When the war began his muggle wife had disappeared. No one knew what happened and whenever they brought the subject up with Jonathon he would shut down. Everyone believed that Death Eaters had gotten her. Only now did Dumbledore know the truth behind his old and clever friend.

A little rumor of a boy that froze his school pool in America floated Albus's way. Many stories like this were covered up by the Ministry and the child would be sent to wizardry school at the proper age, but something pulled the old wizard into looking deeper into the case. Apparently this wasn't the first time this boy had frozen something or made it snow indoors. It was in deeper looking that he had found none other than the lost wife of Jonathon Overland and his unruly son and sweet little daughter.

Deceptive Jonathon had hidden his family in America visiting from time to time and made sure that neither friends nor enemies knew of it. He had celebrated with them the death of the Voldemort and shortly afterward the first birthday of his boy. His wife had been pregnant with their daughter when Jonathon had passed saving the lives of many people fighting a Death Eater. When Dumbledore had found the family he went himself to meet them and talk. Mrs. Sarah Overland had known of her husband's passing thanks to a little glass charm he had given her. When it shattered she knew that she would not see Jonathon again in this life. Little Pippa never got to meet her Dad but her mother and overprotective big brother had shared stories about the brave man.

Dumbledore saw a lot of Jonathon in young Jackson and asked his mother that when the time was right, if Albus may take the child to Hogwarts. She had been honored and requested if Albus could hold onto an Overland staff that Jonathon wanted Jackson to have when he was older. The troublesome boy kept trying to find it and she was afraid his wasn't strong enough yet to control the magic it could unleash. The muggle woman didn't want anyone to get hurt. The old wizard agreed and took the staff that looked more like a shepherds crook back to Europe with him. He locked it away next to a certain cloak. The irony of that moment hadn't escaped Dumbledore and he still found himself chuckling over the items of past friends waiting for their sons to claim.

The last case that came to the Headmaster's office door had been only a few weeks ago and a big shock. Far, far to the North an isle existed that no one paid close attention to. In a small village of Berk another community of muggles lived once again stopped in times of old. Once again these people were not magical in nature but were surrounded in, well, magical nature. They had a nasty problem with dragons and instead of leaving like most muggles and a good many of wizards would, they fought. For generations these people fought valiantly against one of the worlds' most powerful and magical creatures of all times and the most surprising occurrence were that they fought well. Without magic these people stood a chance against these creatures. Dumbledore wished he had known about these people during the war. They would have been a huge surprise to the Death Eaters. Muggles that could fight off powerful magic and win.

Dumbledore again chuckled to himself and dropped a lemon drop into his mouth. The great Vikings of Berk were an interesting people and Albus loved interesting. He had not found the time to visit but one of his trusted scouts had found the chief's son had a touch of magic in him. By description the boy was small, scrawny, messy brown hair, and a sarcastic wit and just maybe a hidden genius. Not something you would expect for a Viking boy, but that only made Albus more curious. He added young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third to his list of incoming students that very evening.

Now the letters were sent. The charm for Ms. Sunworth's letter checked and double checked. All Albus could do now was wait. Well, he could prepare for any complaints he would be getting and call Rubeus Hagrid to send him to collect the children whose parents would not be able to or willing to help them.

The biggest problem Dumbledore now faced was from other schools and possibly the Ministry if the schools got them involved. Hogwarts was one of the three institutes in Europe and inviting children that lived in the far North and in Corona which was practically next door to Beaxbatons was seen as underhanded not excluding the American institutes of course. The only ones that could really change which schools without any complaint from the Headmasters were the parents. Mrs. Overland already chosen Hogwarts and every other parent was a muggle except the unnamed mother of Ms. Sunworth.

Still, not places you would normally send Hogwarts letters to, but Albus refused to let these children go. Indisputably Albus was being selfish, having children taught magic is his job, not talent seeking but he had a feeling. A feeling in the back of his mind that it was crucial that these children come to Hogwarts for a purpose he himself wasn't fully certain as of yet. Their budding gifts may sift fate in some way and serve the greater good in helping- Albus cut the thought off there. He didn't partially like thinking in assets and liabilities, but with the darkness he feared was ahead of them all he had to, but for now Harry and all these gifted children were just that, children. They deserved these times of hope and dreams and wonder.

_Let them be happy and grow strong_, the old wizard thought, _for the sun will keep rising to greet the youthful innocent in the morning and their adventures are just beyond their doors. _

* * *

Rapunzel was having a normal day in the tower. She was busying herself with breakfast and thinking of a new painting to put in the high rafters. She was a little scared of falling but the picture in her head wanted to be up there so badly.

"What do you think Pascal?" the young girl looked over at the tiny chameleon sitting on her shoulder. The creature seemed to smile and nod and changed a sunny orange color. The girl grinned at her only friend and went for her paints. Just as Rapunzel was placing the paint box up on the first rafter a flutter at the window had her slip and fall on her behind. She looked up panicked at the tittering box until Pascal grabbed and steadied it.

She sighed, "Nice save Pascal." The small chameleon made a happy noise at the approval. The girl stood and rubbed her aching rear end looking to the window. The oddest sight greeted the eleven year old. A large horned owl sat on the window ceil, a letter held gently in its sharp, curved beat. The spotted creature looked at her with yellow eyes that seemed impatient. The large brown bird flapped its wings and dropped the letter next to it.

"Um," Rapunzel hesitantly stepped toward it, "is that letter for me?" The bird turned its head with a look of annoyance practically telling the blonde, 'duh, I didn't fly here for the view.'

"Okay," Rapunzel reached out and took the letter, "T-thank you." The owl hooted and flew off out of the girls' sight to wonder beyond her dreams. She sighed once again wishing for a moment she could fly away as well. She looked down at the letter it left.

_Ms. R. Sunworth, The Tallest Tower Deep in the Woods, Corona_

Rapunzel blinked in confusion. The only person that should know she was here was her mother. Was this a letter from some bad guys? Why would they send her a letter though? Pascal climbed onto her shoulder and made an impatient noise.

"Okay, I'll open it," she turned it over and gently broke the seal on the back. The parchment that she removed read…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,_

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Sunworth,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. A school of witches and wizards and they were inviting her to go?!

She was a witch?!

She was a witch?

She was a witch.

That explained so much! And there were others out there like her. She wasn't alone. Her mother would see this and let her go. She could have friends and learn magic and leave the tower, and some day see the floating lights, and, and she was a witch!

Rapunzel squealed with excitement and danced and pranced and jumped. The girl's magical golden hair circled around her and shined brightly in the early morning sunlight as she circled around the large room. She was going to school!

"Oh Pascal what an adventure! This is going to be amazing!" She kissed her little friend on the head, "We're going to school!"

* * *

Merida grumbled as she brushed the small horse in front of her. The sun shone brightly in the midday heat of DunBroch castle, "She just doesnae get it Angus. I mean I would niver hang up ma bow but that's wat she wants me to do. Can ye see me doing that Angus?" The young colt nickered at her as she continued to brush the black fur. "Me neither, but its nae lady-like to be shooting a bow. That's the worst problem there. I'm nae lady, I niver want to be one if I have tae act like the way she wants me tae."

Merida sighed, "Ya and I will go out there when we're a wee bit bigger. I'll shoot ma bow aw I wish then. And ye get to explore this here hoomland o' ours. It's a beaut o' a place Angus, just ya wait."

"Merida!" a voice called.

The girl groaned, "Speak o' the banshee, she's returned tae drag me back tae her lessons o' evil!"

"Merida," the voice of Queen Elinor came from the front of the stable, "Ya have a message."

The girl blinked at her mother, "Message? Wat kind o' message?"

"I'm nae certain. Come in so we may see," the queen answered and turned around.

She hesitated a moment then put the brush down, "if I'm nae back in twae hours come an' rescue me." The horse looked at her then turned back to his hay. With that she followed the queen back into the castle. As they entered the dining hall Merida found her father waiting. She wondered why this message was such a big deal.

"Oi, here's the lass now," King Fergus grinned at his daughter, "Dae ye have any idea why yer mum has us here then?" He asked the girl that returned his smile and sat next to him. The queen seated herself and pulled out the letter.

"None wat-so-eiver. Something about a message. She would nae tell me anything else," Merida answer him.

"Merida this letter is a big event here," she handed the letter to her with a masked face. Merida couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad one. Fergus raised an eyebrow at his wife. She simply gave Merida a steady look waiting for her to open it. Merida swallows and looked at the front.

_Ms. M. DunBroch, The Stables, DunBroch Castle, DunBroch_

Merida blinked in confusion. What a weird note. She turned it over and gazed at the crest of the back. She didn't recognize it, maybe from England? What did the English want with her? She broke it. If it was a marriage proposal or a love letter she was going to burn it. She unfolded the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. DunBroch,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Merida stared at the strange words silently. She waited for it to sink in. The silence stretched on.

"Well, wat's it say, lass?" Fergus asked his daughter. He had never seen her so still and quiet, at least not without a bow and arrow in her hands. A roar of laughter had Fergus jump as his wee lass clutched her sides.

"Oi, that's a good one mum! A magic school. Me, a witch?" the girl hooted again unable to believe it. Fergus quirked an eyebrow and snatched the letter from the girl. As he looked it over he joined his girl in her mirth. Elinor was not amused at the pair. Eventually the laughter subsided to giggles and gasping breaths as Elinor glared at the two. They noticed her look and Fergus was the first one to respond.

"Oh Elinor," he drew out her name.

"Nae! Donae, oh Elinor me. This letter is real and our lass has been invited to a school of magic," she said severely. Two pairs of eyes stared balefully at the Queen.

"Ya cannae be serious mum," Merida said.

"I am, Merida," she told her, "This will be a big change for us all."

"But Elinor, how do you know it's real? What are ye goin' on about?" Fergus demanded.

"I know because my mother had a friend who received one o' those letters quite a few years back," Elinor explained, "they were about Merida's age when it happened. Ever since then, the girl left fer this school and returned with stories. The school was called Hogwarts Fergus. I've met this woman as well. Why do ye think I believe in magic?"

Fergus stared at his wife silently. She was serious. Fergus had always laughed at the idea of magic. It was idiotic, but could it truly be that…his daughter was a witch? The king was floored.

"Da, wat do ye think?" the young girl asked. Merida was partly excited and partly scared, though she would not admit the later. What would a magic school be like?

The man looked in between the two women that were so important to him. His wife who was silently demanding what he thought about this. She silently asked if he would help his daughter and then his eyes fell on his little girl who trusted him.

"Fine, ma lass is a wee witch. Wat now Elinor?" Fergus said. Merida's eyes grew huge at hearing her father say that.

"We arrange fer her school supplies, her being picked up, and o' course the funds she will need fer this," Elinor answered.

"This is fer real," Merida whispered, "I am really goin' tae a wizardry school? In England?"

"Yes Merida ye are," Elinor said gently.

"Do I get a choice or are ye chosen fer me?" Merida asked.

Elinor was taken aback by her tone. "Eh, ye can choose o' course," Fergus answered for his wife.

The girl snapped up and was half way up the staircase before they heard her answer, "I'm Goin' Tae Magic School!" Echoed back to them, both adults snickered.

"She about as subtle as ye," Elinor said.

"Aye."

"I will send the reply tae the school then," Elinor gracefully rose from her seat.

"First triplets, now ma lass is a witch. Wat next? Mordu dancin' in with a wee skirt on?" Fergus said. Elinor rolled her eyes and smirked at her husband.

"I promise ye that I'll never change," she said.

"I'll hold ya tae that."

* * *

"It's here! It's here!" Pippa raced around the small house holding the letter for her brother, "mom! Jack's letter of magic is here!"

Sarah chuckled at her over energetic little girl. She had really been growing fast and Jack was already eleven. Jonathon would be proud of them both. They were both such loving children. Even if Jack was struggling to control his powers and got in some fights at school. It wasn't easy to live in a low income home with no father. He probably got bullied more than the teachers or Sarah knew, but he was a strong boy and Sarah was proud of him. He protected his sister and helped her as much as he could.

Pippa's head suddenly popped up in front of her.

"Where is brother?" she asked, her eyes huge with wonder.

"I sent him to get some groceries. We don't have anything for breakfast if he doesn't come back," she smiled.

"Oh," she said and looked down at the letter. A smile came to her face.

"We'll have to wait for him to come back," Sarah said a little worried the girl would open in impatiently.

"I know. I'll guard it until he gets back," she said with a suddenly serious face. Sarah bit back at her laugh at the cute face trying to be so stern.

"You do that sweetie." The girl saluted then walked over and gently placed the letter on the table and began marched around it. Sarah bit the inside of her cheek to stop the laughter, but she couldn't stop the smile.

At the store Jack was paying for the eggs, the bacon, and the pancake mix. When to his chagrin one of the employees had to recognize him. A man in his late forties with balding, greasy, grey hair and a pot belly Santa would be jealous of.

"Hey, aren't you that Overland boy that froze the school hall floors?" the man sneered. Jack frowned and quickly packed his food since the girl that was supposed to was staring at him like he had just grown horns.

"Yeah you are! Ya know that my niece slipped and banged up her knees on that little joke," the man went on. Jack glanced over at him to see his name tag read Gregg.

"Ya also made it snow in her class and she caught a nasty fever," he grinned without humor, "how did you do that you little freak? You really scared every kid in that building, ya know. The ice freak of Burgess. We could dress ya up for Halloween and sell tickets!"

"Look Greggy," Jack said lazily, his bags held loosely at his side, "I don't really care what you think. I don't care what you complain about, but please don't force me to look at your horrible face a moment longer. I might have to ask the nice miss to give me her pen to dig my eyes out."

The ugly overweight man laughed, "Real cute mutant. I can-"

Jack's eyes widen, "Please don't sit on me! I don't know what would kill me first, the weight or the smell but, I want to live!" The girl that was now leaving chuckled at Jack's barb which made Jack grin and Gregg scowl.

"Don't come back here," he growled, "and if I see any ice around here I will have you arrested you."

Jack blinked, "a lot of kids will be sad on Christmas, but okay Greggy. I'll take my snow and money to the other store."

Jack was out the door before the ugly man could retort. Jack rolled his brown eyes as he began home. Stupid small town rumors, they would be the end of him. Sure a wizard showed up once in a while to wipe a few minds that had seen too much, but the Ministry had been too slow to hide everything from the get go. So, here Jack was, the ice king of Burgess.

Adults hated him, bullies chased him, and other or little kids loved him. As long as his family was happy and safe though Jack could handle it. Bullies are whips, adults could be stupid, and fans are actually fun. The wonder of little kids and praise of his mother and sister were the only things that kept him from resenting his magic. Though he was really sick of muggle public school.

There were only three reactions he got from his fellow students, aw, hate, and fear. He had tried numerous times to show he was harmless and that his powers could actually be fun. Some kids even liked him for the snow fights and such in spring but then the idiots came in. These bullies called him a freak and trying to mess with him. He could handle it no problem it was when they brought up his family that he could lose his cool…and control. It was a pain that his powers reacted to his emotions. It felt like he wasn't allowed to get scared or angry or even sad without frost creeping in and making everything worse. It was a good thing that Greggy was an idiot and Jack had practice otherwise he could have accidently frozen the store doors on the creepy.

Jack shook his head knowing that if he had done that his mom would get that sad look on her face. Now instead, Jack would have to walk a couple miles for groceries instead of a couple blocks. Whatever, Jack thought to himself; I'm going to a wizard's school this fall so I don't even have to worry about it. Just one more summer and then he'd be out of here.

Jack glanced around the street and in finding it deserted he formed a ball of solid ice and began kicked it down the sidewalk. It rolled lazily ahead of him distorting the image beyond it and reflecting the sun rays around it. He let his imagination take him to the school where his father learned magic. Hogwarts was a huge castle by a beautiful lake. It was surrounded by forest and rolling mountains. He tried to imagine the huge rooms, the smell of the woods, the feeling of magic all round him. It would be a hundred, no a thousand times better than this place.

With his mind still an ocean away he came to the small house that served as his home. The white paint was peeling away and faded. The old tilted mailbox was dented from kids hitting it as they passed by it for years. The yard was small but the potted flowers were still blooming in blues, yellows and pinks. His mom loved planting and had a green thumb, but everything Jack touched either died or went into hibernation. The plain wooden door creaked as he opened it.

"I'm bac-ugh!" Jack was tackled by a blur of brown in a little sun dress.

"Jack! Jack! It's here!" Pippa shrieked excitedly.

"Pippa! Be careful, his hands are full," mom chastised her.

"Sorry Mama," Pippa said taking one of the bags from Jack and helped put it in the small kitchen/dining room. Jack chuckled and followed her out of the living room that homed two book shelves, one for books, the other for pictures and mementos, a couch, a small TV, and a table with a lamp.

It the kitchen Pippa had given the bag to her mother and was bouncing in a chair at the scarred wooden table. Jack also handed over his bag. Sarah sighed as she unpacked and found two eggs broken. She saw Pippa wince from the corner of her eye and hide her smile.

"Jack, there's a letter for you," Sarah said put the rest of the eggs in the frig. Jack perked at this and looked over at the table to see Pippa waving the letter at him.

"Open it! Open it! What if it talks or sings? Oh, or, or it could shoot out sparks and make party noises!" Pippa went on and on about what the magical letter might do. Jack laughed at her which didn't deter her excitement in the least. Sarah sat down next to the girl in the last rickety chair at the table.

"How will we know if you keep talking?" Sarah brushed some of her little girls' hair behind her ear. Pippa stopped midsentence and looked first at her mother then Jack.

"Sorry."

Jack had his half smile on his face as he broke the seal and removed the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Overland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Pippa pouted, "It didn't sing."

"No, it didn't, but when I send you a letter I'll make sure it sings to you," Jack ruffled up Pippa's hair.

"Jack," she whined playfully, suddenly her giggles stopped and she looked at her mama. It seemed something dawned on the little girl.

"His going away huh?" she said then turned to Jack sadness in her eyes, "Your leaving," she accused.

"Honey," Sarah wrapped her arms around Pippa, "you knew that he would be. Why are you so sad?"

"I know, b-but it wasn't real until now," she sniffed hiding her face in her mother's shoulder, "I-I don't want Jack to leave! I don't want brother to disappear like Daddy!" The girl started to sob.

"Oh sweetie, he won't," Sarah hugged the girl tighter.

"Hey now Pip," Jack got up and put a hand on her back to have her look at him. The teary eyed girl sniffed as she looked at Jack, "I promise I'll come back. Every summer and I'll write every week. I'll tell you amazing stories about magic out there. Maybe I'll even send you a present."

"You promise you'll come back?" she asked.

"Promise on forever."

She lifted her pinkie finger up. Jack smiled and linked his pinkie with hers.

"A forever promise," she demanded.

"A forever promise," he repeated. Sarah smiled gently. Jack had started that promise tradition when Pippa was being teased by kids for having second hand clothes. She had always been afraid that Sarah or Jack would just disappear like the man she never met, but heard about. Jack had convinced her that a pinkie promise was magic and could last forever to calm her down.

"What going to be at the school?" Pippa asked Jack.

Jack theatrically scratched his chin, "well, fairies, and mermaids for sure. I'll find unicorns in the gardens and dragons in the cafeteria. People will fly on brooms and pet talking cats. Candles will float around the rooms and the clocks will sing the time." Pippa's eyes grew huge. Jack laughed. Sarah rolled her eyes at her son and set her daughter down.

"Owls bring the mail and elves clean your shoes," she added.

Jack nodded, "the paintings will dance and pixies will bring me hot chocolate and cake."

"I want to go too!" she giggled.

"Oh do you?" Jack lifts her up and swung her around," Pippa the flying little witch!" Pippa was laughing and threw her arms out to fly.

Sarah began dinner and listened to her happy kids. She prayed Jack would be safe there. She knew that having him around Dumbledore was one of the safest places in the world for him, but she couldn't help the fear. It circled the back of her mind that Jack would disappear into a world she would never truly understand. Just like Jonathon did.

* * *

Hiccup grimaced again as he got up. He rubbed his bruised elbow and picked up the way-too-heavy sword again. His cousin snorted at him.

"Come on Hiccup. Use yer feet an' shield or Snotlout will trip ye every time," Gobber said exasperated. The kids were learning basic skills with shields, axes, swords and hammers. They had been at it for months now and where Astrid, Snotlout and Ruffnut were showing promise. Tuffnut and Fishleggs were falling behind. Hiccup was still on square one!

Gobber didn't know what to do with the boy. He and Stoick had arranged him to be Gobber's apprentice a wee time ago. At eleven, most of these wee ones were scrawny except Fishlegs. They had hoped it would build his strength so he could at least lift the weapons like the others. Now though, instead of growing strong the boy was coming up with crazy contraptions and ideas. Gobber was still happy, the boy had talent and creativity and a great eye for detail.

But then again, Hiccup was smaller than all the others. He was a fishbone even. If he didn't pick up soon he would never be able to defend himself. Gobber shook his head once more as he circled the arena. Astrid put Ruffnut down with a painful thunk. Tuffnut tripped Fishlegs and laughed.

The sky was steel gray and the wind gave a nice cool breeze no one in the arena could feel. Gobber could hear the construction of the repaired or new buildings from the dragon attack two days ago. The snow finally melted after nine months, just in time for those fiends to fly in and dose the place in fire. Yep, just a normal day in Berk, Gobber thought a little bored.

Of course the minute you think you're bored in this Viking town is the minute something crazy flies in. In this case it was an owl that dived over Gobber and straight for Hiccup. Hiccup yelped and ducked. The bird expertly went through the chain netting and circled the arena. The other kids stopped their practice to see it land gracefully in front of Hiccup.

Gobber started forward.

"What's wrong with it? Is it like, mental?" Ruffnut asked.

"Think we can catch and eat it?" Tuffnut asked. Both of them were ignored.

"It's holding something," Astrid observed. The white bird dropped a letter at Hiccups feet and flew off without another look. Tuffnut and Snotlout made a lung for the creature, but missed pathetically.

"What's this?" Gobber asked reaching Hiccup. They both looked down at the letter.

"Ah…uh..." Hiccup stooped and picked up the strangely delivered thing. This was just what he needed, weird messages from birds.

_Mr. H. Haddock, The Dragon Arena, Berk Isle_

Hiccup blinked. What the name of Odin's eye was this?! Hiccup looked to Gobber for an explanation but the stone-toothed Viking only shrugged.

"Got a love letter from a bird?" Snotlout sneered.

"It's strange to have an owl fly during the day. It could be-"Fishlegs started rabbling which everyone ignored.

"Well, aren't ya goin' to open it?" Ruffnut demanded.

"Yeah, what'd the bird say?" Tuffnut added. Ruffnut thunked him on the head. The two started to go at each other which was also ignored. Hiccup awkwardly shrugged and opened the yellow letter with a small dagger he usually kept with him…because it was the only weapon he could actually hold right.

Unfolding the heavy page the youths pushed each to get a look at it. Gobber pushed all of them back.

"Okay, Good 'nough today. Lesson dismissed. Go on shoo!" Gobber crowded the others out of the arena as Hiccup started to laugh. The others gave him a confused look before Gobber forced them away. Returning to the chief's son Gobber found Hiccup laughing and shaking his head at the letter.

"What's it lad?" he asked.

Hiccup took a moment to get control of himself then to Gobber said, "Apparently I've been invited to a school for wizards on the mainland…What's a mugwump?" Gobber's eyes widened and he snatched the letter from Hiccup. Gobber read it and then reread it. His face was somewhat slack but otherwise unreadable.

"Gobber who came up with that joke? Was this you or Snotlout? It couldn't have been Dad," Hiccup asked a little disturbed that his teacher wasn't laughing. Actually the longer the old Viking stared at the seemingly harmless paper the more tense he got.

"Hiccup come with me," Gobber turned and marched away. Hiccup's jaw dropped. Gobber looked…serious. He was never, well, rarely serious. He could laugh his way through most dragon raids, or Hiccup blowing up the forges…again, but this had struck something with the man. Hiccup stared after him confused. Could a little note that Hiccup was sure was a poor joke really scare Gobber? Gobber doesn't get scared!

"Hiccup!" He shook his head and followed after the limping Viking. He was acting, pretending. It was a big joke. Hiccup didn't have magic. He couldn't be a wizard. That was ridiculous. If he had magic how come he was picked on so much? How come he couldn't find the trolls or fairies he hunted for in the woods? It didn't make sense that Hiccup couldn't do anything…amazing.

Half way through the village Hiccup decided to try again and talk to Gobber, "Where are we going?"

"The meetin' hall," he answered not looking at the child. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. His dad should be there if they were having another meeting about the dragon raids. Which they were. Hiccup was certain since most of the villagers seemed to be missing. Besides the guys working on repairs.

"Why?" he asked.

"Stoick needs to know," he answered again.

"He needs to know about an owl message?" Hiccup felt weary. His dad was the last person he wanted to know about this weirdness. He'd give Hiccup that disapproving scowl like the owl was all his idea.

"Do we have to tell him?" Hiccup half whined half asked.

Gobber let out a heavy sigh the way most adults do when children ask stupid, but difficult questions.

"Aye, if his son is goin' to disappear fer a year or so he best know where to," he replied and quickly climbed the stairs to the hall and pushed at the door. Hiccups mouth went dry and he had frozen at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the ground. It was a joke right? What if it wasn't? No that would be crazy, Hiccup tried to tell himself, even if it was true. Him, leave to a strange land? To learn magic of all things? No way. The Vikings were superstitious people. Anything with magic, like dragons, was usually thought of as evil, veil, creepy and greedy. They were out to steal and twist everything good in the world. There were few acceptations. Would Hiccup be in trouble if it turned out he did have magic? Or would he be respected like some of the ancient stories of heroes preforming miracles?

Hiccup was shaken out of his thoughts by the opening of the doors. Vikings poured out the building chatting about the next battle plans and ignoring the kid stand at the foot of the stairs. Hiccup pushed up through the crowd of humans and finally clawed himself to the entrance just in time to see Gobber hand the strange note to Stoick the Vast.

_Great another thing he can yell at me about was_, his first thought, _this is going to be the most awkward moment of my life._

He clenched his small fists when he saw his father tense. Hiccup crumpled something in his hand. He noticed that he still held the envelope and the list of items he didn't bother to look at in his hand. The letter had known where he would be instead of going to his house…

"Hiccup!" a voice boomed. He fought the urge to wince and stepped forward to the two grim men.

"Is this true? Did a white owl bring ya this letter?" Stoick asked. More like demanded in Hiccups opinion. Yep there was the scowl he expected.

The boy nodded mutely not sure what to expect.

"This can't be happening," Stoick shook his head.

"It is," Gobber said, "so what are ya wantin' to do about it?" A strange spark was in the blonde's eye.

Stoick made a frustrated gesture, "he can't go." The spark brightened in his friends eyes in a silent challenge.

"Magic Gobber! My son is no sorcerer! He is a Viking! I won't have him messin' with that-that evil!"

Hiccup flinched at that.

"That might as well make him a half step above dragons!" Stoick bellowed. He saw that his argument got nowhere on the other mans' nerve however. Gobber had a sly smile on his face. Hiccup on the other hand felt sick. His dad had compared him to dragons in a horrible way. Was he a pest? A demon to his own dad? Was that what he really thought? Hiccup really wanted to sink into the floor or disappear right now. If he was magical why couldn't he at least do that much?

"Now Stoick," Gobber said in his your-being-absurd-voice, "You know the stories about these letters-"

"There hasn't been one for two hundred years!" he barked.

"True, but some of those that came back became heroes or miracle workers. They helped save people Stoick," Gobber said.

"Aye, or tortured and killed them. Even heard of a man being turned into a boar," Stoick said back. He knew Gobber had something up his greasy sleeve, he just wasn't sure what. Hiccup through this argument had been forgotten. Ironic since the topic was about him. He sat there listening to their opinion and unable to believe what he was hearing. Besides how hateful his dad was being, he couldn't see himself doing any of the amazing things Gobber was beginning to describe or the horrors his dad threw back. Finally Gobber decided to pull his ace that he knew would end this.

"They were said to slay dragons most beautifully too. Even used the dragons' magic and power against them," Gobber grinned like a fox that got away with a chicken. Stoick pulled up short.

"We kill them just fine," Stoic said weakly knowing he couldn't beat this fact. Hiccup on the other hand choked. This finally got the attention of the other two who both looked at him. Gobber had a gloating gleam and a matching grin on his face. Stoic looked at him a little defeated and disappointed that in his mind at least, he couldn't save the boy from a strange fact.

"M-me? No way! B-but a whole year to magic school? Dad really? So far away?" Hiccup stammered not sure if he should feel scared or excited. His dad was telling him to leave?

"Aye, boy," Stoick said, "We'll be sending the reply and next time with go down to trade we'll leave ya to someone there." His tone rang with finality. Hiccup stood up astounded. He couldn't find his voice. Stoick stood and at the door paused.

"In a months' time we'll ship out," and with that said he left. Hiccups knees were shaking. He suddenly went to the saddest excuse of a Viking to a sorcerer. He couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad one. He tried to remember some of the old legends but at that moment he was drawing a blank. Gobbers' hand dropping on to his shoulder made him stubble.

"Good fer ye lad," he was still grinning, "ya'll do great! A flick of yer fingers and dragons will drop out of the sky! Imagine the adventures! Don't know what magic types do but I'm sure ye'll be fine!"

Hiccup sighed. Knowing himself, he'd probably crash and burn before he got off the ship. Thor help him.

* * *

**After Class Speech**

A bright light turns onto a dark wood stage with an elegantly carved podium that gleamed in the stage light. A figure in a long black cloak with red trim steps up and shuffles papers loudly. His hood hide his eyes, but a view of the lower half of his face shows itself in the bright light, the audience (you) fall silent. After he clears throat he begins.

The figure grins widely, "Hello readers. It's a pleasure to see you all." The Critic shifts through the pages, "now, I'm not sure of how often I can update my story, but I assure you it will be updated. I can't help that college work will take priority. I know it was a slow beginning, but I'm sure it'll pick up." The Critic mutters to himself. " Also I have an opening for a Beta so if you are interested please PM me." He frowns down at the page. "Oh and leave a review if you want the next chapter sooner." There stands a long awkward pause as the Critic shifts through papers. "I guess I should also thank you for reading. Honestly reading this script sucks." The Critic tosses the papers over his shoulder, "I'm burning whoever wrote this. See ya."

With a deep bow the Critic disappears in a cloud of smoke that has the front row coughing and their eyes watering.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone._

_I should think so – in these parts! We are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner!"_

_-J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit_

* * *

Chapter 2: A First Meeting

Gothel couldn't believe this! How had they sent that infernal letter?! She had given this tower ever protection she could think of and than some, so how had that old coot found her flower?! The moment the little girl had shown her the familiar yellow atrocity Gothel wanted to pack up and flee. The only reason she remained was because they would find her for sure if she left. Still, they didn't know everything; otherwise Aurors would be at her window instead of this simple letter.

After snatching it from Rapunzel and sending the girl away, Gothel had to sit and think. She could go a couple of years without the flower's magic, but she wasn't thrilled to have her flower out of her sight. Rapunzel would be exposed to the magical world but not the Capital of Corona per say. It has been roughly eleven years since the Dark Lord's fall and the Death Eaters were all but forgotten. It was doubtful there was any picture of her anymore. Besides she had always been a behind the scenes kinda witch so none of her victims would be able to recognize her even though she hasn't changed at all.

After thinking over the possibilities and her chances to get caught she decided it was safe to allow Rapunzel to attend Hogwarts, with a few conditions of course. The kingdom of Corona wouldn't be wondering about a girl in England going to school and as long as Gothel was careful no one would be suspicious. With an exasperated sigh she climbed the wooden stairs to Rapunzel's room to discover the crying girl balled up on her bed.

Gothel rolled her eyes, "Rapunzel."

She mumbled something into the covers of her bed.

Gothel's frown deepened. "Rapunzel I don't like you mumbling."

Her little head shot up, her watery eyes glistened, "you won't let me go." She sobbed pitifully.

Gothel let out a sigh of annoyance, "Actually sweetie, I think its okay for you to go-"

She jumped up with a joyous shout and clasped her mother in a tight hug.

"But there will be some rules," Gothel said. Rapunzel gazed up at her, "You must understand Rapunzel that it isn't perfectly safe there. Bad things have happened to students and staff. People are cruel and selfish. Don't trust them completely, your gift is uniquely yours so people will still try and take it. That is why I don't want you to tell anyone about your gift."

Rapunzel nodded energetically, "Tell no one my secret and be careful," she summed up.

"Not even the teachers, the headmaster, or anyone else in charge of you while you're there. Not even you're closest friends, okay?" Gothel pressed this on the naive child.

"Okay!"

"I love you."

"I love you more," was the blondes' automatic response.

"I love you most," Gothel said, and pecked a kiss on her forehead, "now let's go have supper and I'll arrange things so you can get your school supplies."

Rapunzel's eyes were huge, "I get to go and buy me own things? I get to leave the tower?" Gothel frowned at the wonder in her voice. Sadly, Gothel couldn't order or get everything herself. They needed the girl to be there for her robes and wand.

"Don't forget how dangerous it is out there," she sat down and gave the child a bowl, "It's just safer that way."

"Yes mom," Rapunzel grinned. Gothel hid her sneer with a glass of water. If Dumbledore forced her to be the bad guy she would be, but until then she would play his game. It was only a matter of time until the pieces were brought together by fate. Then that old fool would pay for all the trouble he caused.

* * *

Hiccup leaned only a little over the side of the ship. If he squinted he could just make out the edge of a place called DunBroch.

"Bye Useless!" a sharp shove had Hiccup pin wheeling his arms for balance. He saved himself last minute by grabbing the lip of the shield hanging just below the edge of the water and pushing himself upright. Turning around he found Snotlout laughing like a drunken troll. He scowled at the much larger boy.

"Wonderful. I wonder what kind of fish you will be before I-"

"Hiccup!" Stoick came up to the boys cutting off Hiccup's threat, "you got all ya need?"

With a quietly sneered, "freak" Snotlout returned to his rowing position. Hiccup decided to ignore that and focus on his dad.

"Who are these people I'm staying with?" He asked in a wary tone.

"King Fergus has agreed to let you stay in his castle. He has a girl your age going to your school," the chief explained staring at the land growing nearer by the minute, "we sent each other letters. My English is better than I thought it was. Thanks for the help, by the way."

Ah yes the letters. How could Hiccup forget? Stiock _speaking_ English actually wasn't that bad. It helped with the trades and politics, but his writing was…well a sheep with a bad hoof could write as well as Stoick. It being like this, Hiccup had to write Stoick's responses and it had gotten colorful between the two. He hadn't read Fergus's letters, but he was surprised Stoick wasn't getting ready to attack the DunBroch castle as an alternative of leaving Hiccup there.

_"That damned skirt wearing little fish chum! Who does he think he is? My people did nothing of the sort!" Stoick growled at the letter, "May Thor strike him with a hundred bolts!"_

_Hiccup blinked confused, "What did he say?" Stoick only waved his hand._

_"Okay, here's what you're going to write…Ye cowardly kilt wearing lass. My boy is going to a school over on the mainland. He'll be staying with ya or so help me, I do just what you're accusing me of doing! You think Vikings are barbaric now, I'll show you how barbaric we can really get!" A couple of endearing insults and a jab at his mother had ended the letter and Hiccup was sure he would be camping on the road until school started._

Hiccup shook off the memory as the shadow of the castle consumed the Viking ship. When had that gotten so close? Hiccup looked up at the building. It seemed sturdy and squat. The grey stone was a bored contrast to the green rolling hills and tall green trees beyond it. A group of men was waiting at the docks for them. They were all wearing kilts, furs, weapons and armor. They didn't seem that different from the arriving Vikings really. Besides the kilts, Hiccup's eye twitched with nerves.

This could be bad. Stoick was the first off. Gobber and Hiccup came up behind him. A tall man, almost as tall as Stoick, stepped up to them. He had a short bread and hair that was flaming red. He was missing a leg which had been replaced by a wooden one like Gobbers'. He was muscular and big and intimidating with his long sword and scowl.

"Chief Stoick the Vast?"

"King Fergus DunBroch?"

There was a moment of tense silence. Hiccup's heart was pounding so hard he wondered if his ribs will be bruised. He kept his face a cool mask though. He was ready to step in if it got bad. He could reason a lot better than Stoick. They didn't want a fight here.

Both men burst into laughter and after the shock wore off, Hiccup was able to relax his tense narrow shoulders.

"So this is the bloody Viking that demanded mae help. You're a wee bit smarter lookin' than I first thought, "Fergus chuckled.

"Aye and I thought I'd be dealin' with a scrawny wining rat of a Scotsman," Stoick replied. Both men howled with laughter again.

"Com' on then, let's get ye a drink back at the castle," Fergus clapped his arm around Stoick's broad shoulders. The party at the docks cheered and started climbing the stairs to the castle. Hiccup hid his grimace as he lugged his rucksack and somewhat larger bag up the stone carved steps. Gobber walked by and grabbed the larger bag with no comment or sideways glance and continued up. Hiccup silently thanked him and quickened his pace to catch up.

Finally they reached the top. Hiccup felt exhausted yet when he glanced back down he figured it wasn't as far a climb as he let his imagination get him to believe. _So much for being a Viking_, he thought bitterly. He caught the ugly mug of Snotlout heading up and moved faster to stay ahead of his cousin. He really didn't need to deal with his idiot cousin alongside a cliff edge.

The grey walls looked less impressive up close. Without the cliffs and hills it looked extremely squatted. Some of the bricks looked like they were ready to crumble with moss and small plant life growing in their crevices. They crossed a draw bridge to enter a town square. It wasn't much bigger then Berk nor was it anymore amazing. Hiccup did see a blanket of some kind with amazing Celtic knots circling and curving around its center in meticulous patterns. The gold in the knot work set beautifully against the rich green in the rest of the fabric.

Actually the more Hiccup looked around the more he noticed some of the beautiful things this small kingdom had to offer. Knot work decorated many of the weapons, cloths, fabrics, and wood works around the humble homes. A delicious smell of fruits and spiced cooking meat floated from one of the settlements. They entered the castle grounds as servants went about their duties. The men that had followed King Fergus dispersed to who knows where. Some of the trade goods, gifts, and other items the Vikings brought were whisked away by the servants, including Hiccups luggage and Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber, and a few others were ushered into the castle.

The King gave them a little tour around the place. To Hiccup the halls seemed dark, the rooms looked cold, and the stairs looked precarious not to add the deadly weapons the Scotsmen liked to decorate with. The place looked gloomy and grey if it wasn't adorned in the weapons and tapestries they hung on the walls. Just like home, but more organized, and older. Definitely older, of course their castle wasn't burned down by a thirty foot long firing breathing dragon every couple of years or so.

"What do you think boy?" Gobber asked in Norse so that their neither host nor his servants could understand them.

Hiccup shrugged half halfheartedly, "it looks comfortable enough. Their art is interesting, their weapons are impressive." He didn't know what the warrior was asking.

"No! I meant the DunBroch lad," Gobber rolled his eyes, "You wrote the letters that Stoick sent. You must know that Fergus thought we were plannin' a raid and had some bad mixin's with Vikings before."

Hiccup paled a little," No, I didn't know! I didn't get to read his letters. Dad struggles with writing English not too much with reading it." Hiccup looked up at the King and his Dad chatting away and laughing about hunting trip stories they were sharing, "Please tell me it wasn't a Viking that took his leg." He whispered to Gobber even though the King wasn't listening. His hands were clammy and Hiccup wiped them on his pants. The tour group entered the kitchens.

"I don't know. What convinced him to let you stay here?" Gobber shrugged.

"Dad said some girl is going to the same school-"

"That's right!" Gobber cut him off, "Stoick told me that a princess here was a witch."

Hiccup dropped his jaw. A princess? A witch? So King Fergus's daughter was a witch?

"A witch? Ugh! This place is full of freaks like him then," Hiccup turned to see that Snotlout was one of the Vikings that had joined the tour of the castle. Before he could say anything though a racket brought everyone's attention back to the kitchen.

A flustered woman was holding a flailing baby that had a pastry in its mouth. She had another baby under her arm that had some sort of cream all over his little face. A third baby was sitting next to a plate of pastries and had pushed several bowl and platters to the floor to reach them. The servant woman was making distressed noises as she tried not to drop the two she was holding and stop all three of them from getting the sweet desserts.

"Boys!" Fergus barked. He marched up to the poor woman that was just as covered in food as the babies were. The children looked up at the King and all three of them smiled at the same moment. Hiccup thought it looked creepy. He also recognized that each baby had a mob of red curly hair. Their blue eyes gleamed. They were triplets and down right devious, Hiccup was sure.

Fergus lifted one of them from the servant woman and chuckled. He turned to Stoick, "these here are mae devilish sons. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. They are a wee bit too young to be joinin' us fer dinner so this might as well be the only time ye get to see 'em," Fergus grinned. He made no indication to any particular boy when he had introduced them so Hiccup didn't know which was which. He didn't think Fergus did either.

"Fine boys ya have. I'm sorry I can only stay a single night," Stoick said also grinning at the children whom a couple of servants were taking to clean up. The babies were busy trying to get their chubby hands on more sugar, but they continued to give the Vikings curious glances until they were whisked away.

"Aye, we could have had a fine huntin' trip, Stoick! Maybe next time, but since ye'll be here fer a night we must celebrate!" Fergus claimed loudly. Shouts of approval came from the surrounding crowd, and the Vikings that understood enough English to get that a party was on its way started muttering to each other excited.

"Wha'd he say?" Snotlout demanded. He looked around the cheering group that began heading its way back up the stairs to Odin knows where.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You don't know English? I'm better then you at something? Loki must be laughing." Snotlout scowled at him. Hiccup was sure that his smart mouth was going to get him killed. Before Snotlout could do much of anything Gobber answered his questioned and ushered both boys after the crowd.

"He said that since we're here for only a night the King is throwing us a party," Gobber answered sounding somehow bored and hopeful at the same time. Hiccup took the chance Gobber gave him and slipped through the crowd and back to the front with his dad and the King.

They entered a large dining hall. Six tables were set up, one faced horizontal to the rest. Hiccup knew that this table at the head was going to be for the royal families. The room was large with stairs and railing so the people on the second floor could look over. A fire crackled in the hearth and tall candles gave the place a comfortable golden light. It almost seemed cozy. Hiccup wondered if Scotsmen food was as tasteless as Viking food when he heard Fergus.

"Oh that's right! Ye havenae met mae queen o' lass yet!" Fergus gasped. _Oh gods_, Hiccup thought, _I forgot about the princess witch. _"No worries though. The feast is about tae begin and they'll be here fer that. Ye'll like mae daughter Stoick, she's a real spit fire her." Stoick grinned. Hiccup worried more. Was she ugly? Did she have huge broad shoulders, a brick of a forehead, meaty arms, and warts? Or crazy? Maybe she was an idiot or violet. Or worse, she could be all of those with a horrible smell of rotten eggs to add to the disgusting mix.

"Speak o' which. What 'bout yer lad? I donae think ya introduced him," Fergus looked back into the crowd. He looked right over Hiccup, not even noticing the small boy. In the back Fergus spotted Snotlout who was still asking about things that were being said in English. _Of course he would think that,_ Hiccup thought annoyed.

"Is that 'im back there?" _by the Gods! Am I that invisible? _Hiccup smacked himself on the forehead.

"Eh?...oh, no. That's my nephew, Snotlout. This," Stoick placed his hand on Hiccup's narrow shoulders, "is my son, Hiccup."

Fergus's eyes fell on the boy. They seemed curious, confused, and there was a light of humor in them. Probably was the King trying not to laugh at Hiccup's name. Hiccup did his best to hide any nerves or annoyance he had and gave the King a slight bow, "Hello your Majesty." Fergus grinned.

"No need tae be callin' me that lad! Yer a guest to mae hoom fer the comin' month. Call me Fergus," he patted the boy on the back. Hiccup did his best to smile.

"Yer also goin' to that magic school," Fergus stated. He said magic the same way people said pig, "can hardly believe Merida is toa."

"Aye, I didn't believe that letter's scrawl at first either," Stoick commented.

"Magic is such nonsense!" Fergus grabbed a pint off the table.

"Aye! What says our kids are magic anyways?" Stoick joined him. Hiccup stood as the two men began comparing and harassing any and all ideas of magic. Hiccup decided he wouldn't be missed or even noticed and slipped out the door and eventually back outside. The sun had disappeared while he had been in the castle. Torchlight sent dancing shadows around the area he had found. An open field ran to the walls of the castle, a wood building of some kind to his right. Stepping closer he decide it had to be the stables when a horse stomped it hoof at his approach.

Light came from one of the open stalls. Hiccup wasn't used to horses. They would never be able to climb the cliffs or travel the bogs that he had to call home. And he didn't want to think about what the dragons would do to them. He gingerly stepped up to the open door; he just wanted a closer look at the big and powerful looking mammals.

To his disappointment it was a small colt that stood there instead of the taller beasts that would poke their heads out every now and then. The small horse didn't keep his attention however; a person was standing beside the black horse. More like a child in size, but Hiccup couldn't be sure; a huge mane of fire red hair hid the person's face and shoulders. A dusty green dress came from the mass of curls and brushed at the hay covered floor. Hiccup heard a voice speaking quietly to the horse.

Curious, Hiccup took a step forward. Before he could react the sharp end of a sword rested against his throat. The deadly blade was held by the person in green whom turned out to be a girl his age.

"Wat's ye doin' sneakin' up on me?" she demanded loudly. Her blue eyes blazed on her oval face. Freckles danced across her nose and her crazy hair brushed her waist unevenly. It looked like she never brushed or cut it. The sword gleamed at Hiccup menacingly.

"I, um, you see, I just wanted to look at your horse and-" Hiccup stuttered out to the wild looking girl.

"Yer one o' them Vikings!" she accused. She glanced him over, "a bit scrawny fer one o' those aren't ya?" Hiccup would have bristled at that but the girl just kept talking, "Da thought the letters yer Chief sent were a riot. Mum wasnae happy though. She thinks yer down right barbaric. Ya came here to see the horse? Wat's yer name anyhow?"

"Could you put the sword down first?" Hiccup asked warily. This girl seemed nuts on a normal level. At least she was only demanding his name. Was she one of the servants? The girl complied and lowers the sword, but Hiccup noted that she kept a strong hold on it.

"I'm Hiccup." He said.

She pulled a weird face, with her brows furrowed and her slim nose wrinkling, maybe confusion, "'Cuse ya?" she asked definitely confused.

"No that's my name. Hiccup," he took a half step back. The girl's eyes shot down and back up. Okay so she might be crazy and confused but she was also sharp, Hiccup perceived. She probably knew exactly how to fight with that sword too.

"Wat kinda name is that? Did yer mum have hiccups when she named ya?" she asked.

"No. Vikings have this weird belief that the worse the name is the more likely you are to scare off-" Hiccup was cut off.

"Vikings are a bunch o' nutty brutes in the frozen North. Yer name isnae scary either. 'Sides they probably are stupid names," the girl rested the free hand she had on her horse's neck and patted him.

"Mine isn't the worst," Hiccup agreed. She snorted at that but there was a smile on her face.

"What's your name then?" Hiccup asked. The girl put down her sword and kept the smile on her face.

"I'm Merida DunBroch." Hiccup felt like someone dumped him into the icy sea.

"DunBroch? Isn't that the name-"

"Merida!" A loud woman's voice echoed down the stables startling some of the horses.

"Oh Nae! She's come tae drag me tae that feast with all those plunders!" Merida's smile dropped into a scowl.

"Do you hate Vikings that much?" Hiccup asked and he heard footsteps come down their way. Merida turned her eyes from the door to him.

"Nae, they actually sound like fun. It's mum wantin' me to be a lady that's the problem. And I have to go to school with one of them. His goin' to think I'm weak and act like a big brute and idiot…unless they're all like ye, but the letter da got didnae sound like they are."

He didn't really know if he should be offended or complimented by that. Before Hiccup could tell her that he was the boy she was going to go to school with, a woman step into the stall with a dark scowl on her face.

"Merida! The feast is already started and ye are covered in dust! Wat's the guests going to think?" The woman stopped when she noticed Hiccup cringing back while Merida stood up, her spine held straight. "Oh ye have a friend here."

"They won't notice mum."

The two started arguing at the same time and the woman held up her hand to stop the loud argument that startled the already nervous horses. Poor Angus was pushing against the wall with all the yelling.

"Enough! Merida let's go. Young man, ya best be coming as well. Yer one of our guests aren't ya?" she said calmly.

"Yes madam," Hiccup said.

"I am Queen Elinor. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she ushered both children back into the castle before Hiccup could introduce himself.

"Now Merida. Ye'll get along with the Chief's son. He'll be staying here a month and go to school with you. Won't it be nice for ya to have a friend before school starts?"

Merida raised an eyebrow, "Even if he's a Viking? Have ya seen him mum?" The queen's eye twitched in possible irritation.

"Ah, well," Hiccup tried to speak.

"I glanced him sitting at the head table with yer father and the Chief," she said coolly.

His cheeks reddened with frustration. Why did everyone here think Snotlout was him? Well, bad question. Of course they would think Snotlout was the Chief's son but still! Hiccup didn't pay attention and accidentally stepped on the rim of Merida's dress. She tripped with a squeak of alarm. Hiccup lost his footing when the dress wrenched out from under his boot. Both children toppled to the ground in undignified heaps.

The queen turned to see the aftermath. She sighed at the sprawled youths, "Merida, a princess doesnae trip. You have to be more graceful. Come on, you're okay," she helped the girl and Hiccup up. Merida shot Hiccup a glare.

"Sorry," he muttered. Merida snorted in a most un-princess like fashion and turned her attention back to her mother.

"Is the prince really a gorilla? Ugly? Stupid? Does he have a pig face?" Merida shot off.

"Merida! Don't speak about our guests like that!" the queen snapped and gave Hiccup a worried glance. It's true that Snotlout was all those things but not Hiccup. Nor would Hiccup be telling Snotlout what Merida thought of him.

"Actually, your Highness-" Up roaring laughter and singing drowned out the rest of his words as they entered the Dining Hall. Fergus, Stoick, and Gobber were singing horribly to some sort of Scottish folk song. Hiccup wanted to cover his ears before they started bleeding. He looked over to Merida to see her grimace and laugh at the scene. The queen looked like she was trying to stop her eyes from rolling at her husband and his new friends.

Fergus spotted his wife from a top the table and quickly hopped down, "Elinor! Ya found them! Stoick, meet the queen of DunBroch!"

Elinor walked forward elegantly, her spine was straight, head held high, and she moved like she was floating over the floor more than walking. Her royal blue dress drifted dreamily. Several of the Vikings fell silent as she entered the room. Hiccup was impressed on how she claimed the attention of a room full of unruly Scotsmen and Vikings just by her walk.

Merida followed her, though she seemed to march rather then walk or glide. Her arms swung wide to and fro as they made their way to the head table. Hiccup followed trying not to be as awkward as he felt and failing miserably. He stumbled once and caught Merida giving him a questioning look. She was probably wondering why he was coming to sit at the head table instead of going off to join some other bench. Well she was up for a surprise.

There was a seat for Hiccup between Stoick and sadly, Snotlout. Snotlout gave him a sneer, and then he saw Merida and quickly tried to look charming. If a pig could ever look charming. From the way she wrinkled her nose, she wasn't impressed. In fact, it looked like all her fears had been confirmed…if Snotlout had been the Chief's son.

"Chief Stoick the Vast, it's a pleasure to meet ya," Elinor gave a slight bow.

"It's grand to know you," Stoick said. Hiccup noticed his father's cheeks were a little rosy. He sighed and wondered how this evening was going to turn out.

"And this is Merida!" Fergus grinned as they sat back down and food was dished out. Pork, vegetables, deer, fruits, apples, sauces and fish, Hiccup had never seen so much colorful and good smelling food in his short life.

Stoick nodded to the princess while all this was happening, "Well its best I introduce the ones I have here with me. At the end there is Gobber." Gobber waved his mug and sloshed it all over himself.

"That one next to him is Snotlout," Snotlout's head snapped up at his name. He already had a drumstick crammed into his mouth so when he made eye contact with Merida and tried to smile it looked horrid. Merida pulled a ridiculous face and glanced at Hiccup to smile at him. Hiccup smiled at her fake gag face. "He's my nephew."

Elinor raised an eyebrow and Merida's eyes widened. They had been sure that Snotlout was the guest they were expecting to stay.

"But, if his not then…" Merida looked to Hiccup across from her. He was sitting right next to Stoick so then…"You!" she said in the same accusatory manner as when she called him a Viking. Hiccup only shrugged.

Stoick took no noticed and placed his huge hand on Hiccup's head to ruffle up his hair, "and of 'course my son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Hiccup swatted away his dad's hand with an indigent, "Dad!"

"He'll be goin' to that magic school with ya," Stoick said to Merida. Merida nodded to Stoick politely but she was still glaring at Hiccup.

"Why didnae ya say anythin'?" she demanded. Elinor frowned at Merida's manner but decided not to comment. She paid closer attention to Hiccup now.

"I didn't get the chance. You were talking too fast," Hiccup said.

Merida frowned, but accepted that answer. She much rather go to school with the shrimp across from her then that pig sitting next to him.

It was much later in the evening. After the endless train of food and many mugs of alcohol most of the Vikings were passed out or just making fools of themselves. Snotlout had finally given up talking to her or trying to insult her and Hiccup for going to magic school after Merida used his helmet as a hammer before her mother could stop her. It only took one hit anyway. He went to go sulk or something, Merida didn't care.

Merida looked over to Hiccup who was trying to coax his father to stop a party trick involving a dagger, a pork rib and a shield.

Merida wondered if he was a coward or not. He certainly wasn't like these other Vikings around the room. He seemed scrawny, weak, and klutzy. His head looked too big for his body. He also had messy brown hair that almost covered his eyes, and a slightly crooked toothed grin. A splash of freckles danced across his nose. It was his eyes that interested Merida though. They were an emerald green and almost piercing. It was like nothing could escape his sight, and he was analyzing and discerning everything. It felt like he could find your weakness easily, they were intelligent eyes, much older than the boy that had them.

She hadn't really had the chance to talk to him during dinner. Fergus and Stoick had been too busy loudly exchanging stories. Snotlout had kept getting in the way and Hiccup had stayed quiet most of the time. She wondered if he knew more about magic and this school then she did. Maybe he could help her figure out her confusing supply list. Why would she want to bring a frog as a pet anyhow?

Elinor placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's late. Why don't ya show Hiccup to his room and I'll take care of yer father and the others?" The queen suggested.

Merida frowned, it was a pout to her mother really, "But mum, we aren't little," she tried but couldn't stop the yawn that cut off her sentence,"- kids. I can stay up and help."

Elinor gave a soft smile, "I know, but we have to send our guests off early tomorrow and that teacher is coming from the school to help you get your things." Merida gave a halfhearted shrug and stood up. They didn't really know when the teacher from the school was going to show up, but Merida didn't want to be tired when he did. She and her mother intervened Stoick's performance, much to Hiccups relief.

"Com' on. I'll show ya to yer room if ya like," Merida offer while Elinor was half laughing, half scolding the grown men beside them. Hiccup hesitated a moment before he followed her up a staircase and into one of the winding hallways of the castle. He followed her in silence. Merida noticed him glance her way once in a while. He still looked as tense as when she pulled her sword on him. Ah, thinkin' of which…

"Sorry aboot pullin' mae sword on ya back at the stables. I was a wee bit jumpy and in a bad mood thanks to mae mum," Merida tried to apologize and explain her actions.

Hiccup gave her a sideways glance again then looked at a passing tapestry, "Don't worry about. It's not the first time someone's pointed a deadly weapon at me. Probably won't be the last." The silence returned. Why have people pointed…Viking, right. They are violent and savage, according to mum. They were defiantly lively from what Merida saw. Why did this feel so awkward? Merida stared at him again. He was holding back and definitely uncomfortable. He was a, oh, what did that note call 'em? A wizard? Yeah that sounded right and Merida wanted answers, so she decided to hell with it.

"We're going to a magic school together," she stated. She watched his shoulders hunch at that.

"Uh-huh," was his only response. Weird.

"Have you done anything with magic?" she pressed. This boy was irritating. He was too reserved and short with his words.

Hiccup looked at her startled. This time he didn't turn away from her gaze, "No, have you?"

Merida narrowed her eyes not sure if she could trust his word. She looked for any sign of deception. She only saw curiosity, and fear though. He looked like he was trying to cover up his nerves but Merida could tell.

"No…I havenae," she sighed disappointed, "I was hoping ye could help me with all this…this…" she couldn't think of the word to describe what it was like to have your world turned upside down.

"Madness?" Hiccup guessed.

"That's it! Geez I wish there was some explanation or help instead o' just givin' these vague letters, a pat on the back and a 'good luck! See ya in the fall!" Merida mockingly waved to the empty hall. She dropped her arm with a scoff.

"You have no idea either?" Hiccup asked. He seemed to relax a touch. Merida shook her head.

He chuckled. Merida gave him a confused look. Had he lost it or was Viking humor just weird? They had seemed normal at the dinner…well, normal-ish, "Man, I thought you were some sort of terrifying monstrous witch that was going to turn me into a mouse before school started."

"Wat?!" Merida shrieked and gasped, "I donae know anythin' about castin' spells."

"Yeah, I know that now," Hiccup grumbled. Merida scowled and punched him in the arm, "Ow!" Hiccup rubbed the bruised appendage.

"Don't judge someone before ye get to know them 'kay? There's no reason for ya to be afri'd o' me. Wat if mae da had done that eh? They would have attacked ya before gettin' to port! This feast wouldnae have happened then! Ye all would be dead!" Merida went off on her rant. She hated being judged for being royalty, for being a girl, and now for being a witch. Sure some of the servants looked at her funny but she wasn't feared. Fear was a dangerous thing that could cost lives if one wasn't careful.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Geez, what's your problem?" Hiccup growled surprised by her blow up. Sure he got what she said, but by Odin that was a sudden turn.

"My problem?! My problem is mum telling me I cannae live mae life as I like! Mae problem is that I have to act right so other people can live happy! I want to be happy toa! Mae problem is because I'm a girl and I'm royalty I cannae be free! Mae problem is I'm a damn princess!" Merida panted and fell silent. Hiccup gapped at her. She sudden realized who she was talking to and a hot embarrassed blush lit up her face as bright as her hair. She spun on her heels and started matching down the hall.

"Hey! Wait!" Hiccup wouldn't be able to find his room if she disappeared. She ignored him and kept walking. Merida couldn't believe she had just said that to a complete stranger she didn't know. Besides, in his culture he was technically royalty too, but he was also a boy so she didn't think he could understand. She had told the Viking boy she was ashamed to be a princess! What will he do? What will he say? Geez, the girl really hated her big mouth and temper some days. A hand caught her shoulder to stop her. She brushed it off to glare at the whizzing boy behind her. When he seemed certain she wouldn't leave him again he doubled over to catch his breath.

"Wait a moment," he gasped, "please."

Merida was wary, "I thought Vikings were healthy. "

Hiccup scowled up at her, "Can you just show me where I'm sleeping tonight?"

Merida's surprise showed as she was reminded of what she was supposed to be doing. She looked around the hall she was in and sighed. The room the Viking would be staying in was behind them. Her brothers' bedroom was just down the hall though.

"Let me do somethin'' first," she said and stepped up to the door. She knocked a rhythm that the boys knew meant it was her at the door. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and still seemed annoyed.

The door opened soundlessly. Merida and Hiccup entered the dark room. The sound of pattering feet had Hiccup pause.

A candle was lit and the sight of Merida's three brothers appeared from the gloom.

"Thanks fer not messin' with the feast boys," Merida said. Hiccup didn't see where she pulled them out from but suddenly Merida had a plate of pastries in her hands, "here's mae end of the deal."

The three boys grinned and attacked the plate. Merida chuckled at their behavior, "be asleep before the servants come check on ya. Night." She waved and dragged out the Viking boy behind her.

Hiccup gave a questioning look to the red head. "Wat? Those little monsters would have done something terrible at the feast if I didnae bribe 'em with their favorites."

Hiccup shrugged at that. He followed the strange girl back the way they came. He didn't know what to think about her. In a way she was a lot like the girls back at Berk, strong, thick-skulled, and loud, but in many other ways she was nothing like them. Her culture seemed to demand she be reserved and have a restrained grace that she obviously didn't have naturally like her mother. Just from the two times he watched them interact he could tell there was some tension between them.

_It's like me and Dad, _the uninvited thought circled his head. Since he could relate he wondered if he should say anything. It would be a pain if he was stuck with this girl swinging swords and yelling at him all month and it would be nice to have an alley to go to this school with too. It really was disappointing that neither of them had any idea of what this place would be like.

"Here ye are," Merida lightly banged her fist against the large wooden door. She wouldn't look him in the eye and it could have been a trick of the torch light but he thought he saw her blushing. So she was embarrassed of admitting that she didn't like her position to him. She had omitted a personal problem to a stranger. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Thanks," he walked past her and opened the door.

"Breakfast will be at sunrise since yer clan will be leavin' early," Merida was staring at the floor and started walking away.

It was now or never. "Hey, um," Hiccup looked at the dark room instead of the princess, "I not exactly the amazing vicious leader my dad wanted me to be either. When you think the Chiefs' son I'm not the image that comes to mind. He and I both know that so, uh, yeah." Hiccup felt the blood rush to his face. He knew the red head was burning holes into the back of his head with her eyes. He really wasn't good at these kinds of things.

He shrugged uncomfortably, "His still my dad though." There was a long silence, "Anyway, s-see you in the morning." He quickly shut the door before she could say anything. Geez that had been so bad. It's not like he told her any Hooligan secrets or anything, but he could be stuck with this girl for however long this school thing would go on. He had no idea what she thought of him or how this would go, but he didn't want to start this trip out by making the first witch he met into an enemy.

He stumbled around the room and banged his shins against the desk before his found a candle and lit it. He sat down on the bed and put his head into his hands. It didn't feel like this was really happening to him. He expected to wake up in his bed at home from the roar of another dragon raid. He still couldn't believe he was anything magical and Merida didn't seem any more so than he did! Part of him still wanted to think this was a joke but the way the villagers at home had been watching him he was beginning to believe it was reality.

They had a given him looks of fear like he was a dragon, anger, confusion, aw, and scary interest. Not the interest like they were waiting for him to kill himself like they used to, but more like he was a performing bear. Over the past few weeks he wondered if they didn't see him as human anymore. They certainly had given him more notice and yet somehow pushed further away from him. He hadn't even known that was possible! Dad had kept giving him looks like he was already in his grave.

The other kids either harassed him or ran from him. Many didn't want to train around him only one that didn't seem to really care was Gobber. The man kept going about things like always after that talk in the Great Hall.

Hiccup really didn't get that guy sometimes. The people here didn't seem so bad, but that might be because they didn't want to be attacked by a few dozen Viking warriors. Hiccup got up to get ready for bed. He decided he'd put all his thoughts on hold for the night. He climbed into bed. The cushions and pillows were soft and the blankets and quilts were warm and thick. It was nothing like his bed back home.

Only one last annoying thought bugged him before he fell into the oblivion of sleep. _What is the teacher from the school going to be like?_

* * *

**After Class Speech**

The stage light glares on the dark wood stage. The audience waits for the appearance of their author. A loud crash and banging is heard behind stage. Shouting comes from the curtained back. Finally the cloaked figures walks out. He has an angry scowl on his face. His eyes may have been hidden but the front rows could still feel his glare.

"Hey all of you readers out there," The Critic placed an arm on the podium and leaned forward, "Here's the second chapter. It's not like anything I thought it would be. Next chapter will have more movement." His scowl turns into a crooked grin, "I think I'll finally give you a little action. And all in all, you want to see those kids get together and off to Hogwarts soon." More crashes could be heard. The Critic didn't give any acknowledgement to the loud noises, "Thanks for all the reviews you've given me. It really does help get my fingers typing." The Critic straightens out. "I will be happy to try an get a chapter out once a month or so. Thanks for reading and-" The Critic cuts himself off and steps around the podium to look down at the audience. "Why is the front row empty?" Several people shift uncomfortably in their seats remembering the smoke from last chapter.

The Critic shrugs a bang goes off somewhere off stage, "Geez! Could you keep it down back there! I know we want the weapons ready for the latest attack on the media , but I'm talking to the very important readers!" he shouted behind him. He turns back to the audience, "Oh, and the twerp that wrote my script is missing so if you see a little guy with black hair and-" Suddenly another bang interrupts the Critic. The doors at the back of the theater had been thrown open violently and the back row could see the retreating figure running down the hall.

"He's making a run for it!" The Critic jumps into the crowd and climbs up heads, shoulders, and seats to get to the door, "Bring the flame thrower!" he shouts to the crew behind stage.

"Don't forget to review and tell me how I can improve the story!" Echoes back from the hall to the bruised and battered readers. The strange author is gone once again.


End file.
